Misery Loves Company
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: Jack decides he had enough with his life as a old friend of his comes back only to realize he never should have left Jack in the first place While Chase Discovers his newly found affection for the red headed albino and anger towards his new rival. Yaoi Xiaolin Monk bashing. Don't own the character borrowed him.


**This is a story I've been working on for a while and just want to say that the character in the picture I'm using is not mine borrowed him**

**Hope you enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Jack sighed after looking down at yet another wound he had received from yet another Xiaolin Showdown. But this time was different, he hadn't even participated in the showdown and he had gotten severely hurt. Luckily he had a degree in doctoring and was able to close it up easily but that didn't make the pain stop any less. Jack had gotten multiple degrees back in his college days that qualified him to become a doctor, lawyer, CEO, or astronaut. This was all back when he was in his single digits. Jack could have gotten more degrees but he had gotten board with college.

'_Now those were the days'_ Jack thought before he readjusted the bandages wrapped around his torso.

He was standing on the sidelines as Omi faced off against Wuya in a race to the Wu and a stray Tsunami strike head right for him as he was forced back of his feet back into the spikes on the wall that went straight through his chest. Jack was bleeding a fountain of blood but no one seemed to notice, either that or they didn't care the latter was much more probable.

Jack sighed again before taking a sip of his beer. Jack had long since taken up drinking he would usually go to the Black Pearl to drink away his problems whenever he lost a showdown or when he would get beaten up by the monks who now were so powerful that they instead of winning the Wu fairly they would now just beat him up and rip the Wu from his cold unconscious hands.

They had even gone so far as to start raiding his house they had recently broken into his house and stole what remained of what he had: the monkey staff, ring of nine dragons, and the changing chopsticks. Then they had mocked him for having such little amount of Wu and then beat him up.

"Why do I even bother trying anymore?" Jack said to himself not knowing that a figure was watching and listening to everything that Jack said.

"I mean it's not like anyone would care if I just stopped showing up" Jack's shoulders fell at this.

Jack took another sip of his beer finishing it off and ordered another one that came right away finishing it off almost as soon as he got it.

"I mean really who would miss me if I dropped dead, I am neither Heylin nor Xiaolin but that's mostly because nobody wants me." Jack then started cackling "I'm so pathetic it's Hilarious"

"I mean not even my own parents want me they disowned me after seeing me for the first time when I was twelve when they decided to throw a party in that house when they just ran into me upon the party and threw me out. But luckily Granny let me live in the house that she lived in huh" He said to the air across from him unaware that the figure was now right behind him.

"And now I don't think that I even want to even try to become Heylin. Hell I don't even want anything to do with chase anymore, I was such an idiot to even think that he'd ever consider wanting to take me on as an apprentice let alone his as a lover. I mean who would want me I'm an albino who has no friends or really anyone who actually gives a damn about me for that matter. I mean even my own robots turn against me when given the chance." Jack voice was now cracked and he had tears streaming down his cheeks "I have nothing going for me and I'm just a waste of space I really should just do everyone a favor and off myself"

The figures eyes widened in shock at this clearly shocked that Jack would even suggest such a thing.

Jack then smacked his face with both of his hands this instantly stopped the flow of tears.

"Oh well I guess I'm just being a whiny little bitch again I guess all I really can do is just pick myself up and keep on trying to succeed in my goals and so what if it kills me. It's not like anything would change I mean I'm too good for hell and not good enough for heaven. In fact I'll most likely just turn into a spirit that will wonder the earth or astral plain and nothing will change."

Jack stood up, finished off what was left of his beer left' pulled out a twenty and placed it on the table and turned around to leave but gasped when he ran into a strong sturdy chest.

He back up and ready to apologized but gasped and even took an unsteady step backwards at what he saw.

Standing there before him was a male towering over Jack he was around Chase's height but an inch taller. His skin was pale but slightly darker than Jacks. His hair was black with streaks of red in it, his bangs draped over his face. He was wearing a black collar with red edging. He was wearing a red and black tank top over a black shirt that had thin, white, crosses on them. He had black fingerless gloves that matched his sleeves. He had a red Belt holding up his black leather pants. But his most distinguishing feature were his red eyes they were like Jacks but instead of dark red his eyes were Crimson, the color of blood, and they were narrowed at looking down at Jack. **(a/n: if you want to see what he looks like go to deviant art and look up Jack Spicer 666 and search the gallery and just look for him he'll be in a picture with Chase)**

"Ch-Chaos" Jack stuttered out taking a step backwards until his back came into the contact with wall.

The man now identified as Chaos took a step forward and placed his hands on both sides of Jacks head.

"Why didn't tell me things had gotten this bad?" He asked with an angry but smooth yet calm voice that also sounded a bit hurt.

Jack didn't respond he just shook with fear.

Chaos reached up with one hand to hold his cheek only to see Jack flinch away from his touch.

Chaos's eyes softened.

"Has so much happened to you that you can't recall what a gentle touch is anymore?"

He was now was caressing Jack's cheek who in response was leaning into the feel of his hand with his eyes closed.

Jack brought up his hands to hold Chaos's hand closer to his cheek.

Chaos was smiling softly until his eyes widened and in a swift swoop he ripped open Jacks trench coat and to reveal his torso that was covered in bloodied bandages.

Jack then saw this and covered himself back up and had his back to Chaos who now had his bangs were covering his eyes and his fists clenched at his side.

"How long"

"How long what?" Jack asked still not facing him.

"How long have you had to suffer because I wasn't there to protect you?"

"It's not that bad I-"

But Chaos wouldn't hear any of it as he bit down on Jacks neck.

Jack slowly started to lose his vision until everything went dark and his body went slack in Chaos's arms the other male then took Jack into his arms bridal style.

"No Longer will you have to suffer because of me" Came the words of the red clad man before hovering off the ground and disappeared into the night with Jack unconscious in his arms.

* * *

**Sorrow: Oh cliff hanger please review and Merry Christmas too all  
**

**And may my pet hollows feast on the bodies of you people who say Happy Holidays  
**

**Everyone: Please review  
**


End file.
